Angry birds Stella Halloween night
by GlowingGem
Summary: After the night of the bling incident last year Stella, Poppy, Luca, and Willow decide to take a different Trick or treating route. However, they soon find themselves in the clutches of someone who is even more crazy than the Shaman pig ever was, and are forced to take three horrifying tests in order to escape! Will they pass? Or will be trapped there forever? *ON HIATUS*
1. Trick or treating mishap

**So yeah I'm doing this apparently… and sorry this came out SO LATE… but I wanted to post the first chapter on halloween. for those of you who don't know I posted a Picture of Stella, Poppy, Willow, and Luca going trick or treating. So I thought "eh, what the heck I'll make a short story out of it" about 4 or five short chapters. and yes I know I'm still working on Angry birds Stella: the Ruby ring…. And Mario and Sonic Protectors of worlds: Lost past discovered future… so, consider this an appetizer or a distraction from my main series! So enjoy this little Halloween special. Just so you know… it's also a late Halloween special since Halloween is basically over… But still… enjoy! + Review!**

The evening arrived. The had sun set and the moon rose from the horizon of the sea and into the sky. An eerie wind blew through the air. Luca was sitting in the main quarters of the big tree looking out into the jungle in excitement. He was wear a pair a small grey ears, a tail, and a little black nose on his beak. Luca snatched his currently empty candy sack and ran to the bottom on the stairs.

"Stella! Willow! Poppy! Dahlia! Hurry up!" he called jumping up and down.

"Alright Luca we're coming hang on!" Stella called back. A few seconds later poppy came walking down the stairs moaning and with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She had a fake brain on her head with fake blood dripping down, and three fake gunshot wounds on the right side of her chest. Luca squealed in fake terror and hid behind the couch saying. "Ah! A zombie!" Poppy stopped and laughed.

"Hahaha! Come on out Luca! You know I'm only joking." Luca got out from behind the couch and giggled playfully then walked up to Poppy.

"Wow! Cool costume!" Luca praised, Poppy beamed at the compliment.

"Well, thanks buddy! I'm really aiming to have the best costume this year!" she laughed, then pulled out a mirror and looked into it closely.

"Mainly because I think I'm the only one who decided to use fake blood…" she said to herself when a second voice appeared.

"Well, I'm afraid you thought wrong." Poppy and Luca then turned to the stairs and saw a figure wearing a black top hat with a red band around it, and wearing a black cape wrapped around herself walking gracefully down the stairs. The only thing visible was two red pint eyes. When the figure got to the bottom she let the cape go unwrap and fall back showing it's red on the inside and revealing the figure to be Willow. She was wearing some fake vampire fangs with a bit of fake blood on them, and two trails of fake blood visible on the coroners of her beak.

"Good evening bleh bleh." Willow greeted Luca and Poppy. The latter walked up to her and nudged her in the shoulder.

"Eh, Willow, You're really being bold this year! A vampire! Your killing it!" poppy complemented, Willow blushed at the praise and pulled her hat down just below her eyes.

"gee, thanks Poppy… I was interested in this costume and it's fun to wear, bleh… but the only thing I don't like about it is bleh!" she took out the fake vampire teeth for a second and glared at them.

"These stupid teeth! They feel so weird in my mouth." Willow groaned and reluctantly put them back in. She then looked at Luca.

"So Luca, I see you're a puppy this year. So cute!" she cooed, Luca looked at her with an annyoed expression on his face.

"I'm not a puppy!" Luca chirped "I'm a wolf!" then he proceeded to howl like a wolf to prove it to her.

"More like a wolf cub." Everyone turned around and backed up from the stairs and saw Stella walking down. She was wearing a pink and violet dress, a long golden wig, and a crown with fake jewels and Pearls on it. In short, she was dressed just like Rapunzel. She approched her friends.

"So, how do I look?" Stella asked as she adjusted her crown.

"Very pretty." Willow complimented sweetly as Luca nodded in agreement. While Poppy had a bit of a skeptical look.

"Hmmmm…. Well, you _do_ look nice. But I was just expecting something more… _ghoulish!_ Like the bride of Frankenstein or something…" Stella just shrugged at her.

"Well, I was thinking about it but decided to do something nice this year! Besides, you guys know Tangled is one of my favorite movies!"

"Yeah, it's our's too. But still… promise me you'll do something creepy next year!"

"Alright, Alright…I'll do something creepy." Stella laughed then turned back to the stairs. "Now we just need to wait for Dahlia…" then just as she said that Dahlia came walking down the stairs wearing… Nothing… Stella, Poppy, Willow, and Luca looked at her with weird expressions on their faces.

"Uh… Dahlia." Stella began "where's your costume? We're going to be heading out soon!" Dahlia glanced at her friends.

"Well, everyone… you see…I decided to stay home this year." Everyone looked at her in shock.

"But why?!" Luca whined in disappointment.

"I'm still a bit uh… unnerved from the events that occurred last year…" Dahlia explained

"Dahlia, we all agreed we were taking a different route to avoid that Shaman Pig and his temple this year!" Stella groaned. "Believe me being turned into a mindless party pig wasn't the highest point in our lives _**for any of us**_ _!_ " Poppy, Willow, and Luca shuttered at the memory while shaking their heads. Dahlia slipped close to Stella.

"No. Not that itself… it was the _aftermath…."_ Dahlia whispered, then had a brief flashback of her waking up to find herself kissing handsome pig on the snout. Cringing she shook the memory out of her head, and looked at the others again.

"Besides, somebody really needs to look after the big tree tonight. Just in case any trick or treaters come." Dahlia walked over to the table, picked up a small bowl of candy, and walked over to Luca.

"So consider this your first house! Now, what do we say Luca?" Dahlia asked while raising an eyebrow. Luca thought for a second then beamed in realization.

"Trick or Treat!" he said happily and Dahlia threw a few pieces of candy in his sack.

"And I'm sure you'll get much more with that Puppy costume of yours." Dahlia stated, which earned her an annyoed glare from Luca.

"I'm a wolf!" he corrected with annoyance. Willow then started to guide Luca away from Dahlia and towards the exit.

"Well, we'd better get going while the night is young." Willow sighed then looked at Dahlia. "Are you sure you want to stay here tonight?" she asked. The owl nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. You guys just go out and enjoy yourselves, I'll hold down the fort, and try not to get turned into pigs this year."

"Like I said before, we're taking a different Route so we should be fine!" Stella insisted "see you later tonight, Dahlia! Happy Halloween!" and with that Stella, Poppy, Willow, and Luca began hopping down the Big tree's fungus, onto the shore and into the jungle. The turned around and saw Dahlia watching them go then call out to them.

"Bye! Happy Halloween!" the four smiled and entered the jungle, looking forward to this years trick or treat…

30 _minutes later_

The new route was going very smoothly. No monster encounters, no Pig encounters, and thankfully no Shaman pig encounters. Luca looked in his candy bag and saw it was already half full! He showed it to Stella with Pride.

"Look at all the candy I got Stella!" he exclaimed, Stella giggled a bit at the hatchlings joy.

"Guess, Dahlia was right. Your puppy costume really is getting you lots of candy!"

"Stella! I'm a wolf!" Luca huffed angrily, then snatched his bag and started walking down the path. The girls giggled a bit and started to walk too. There was a bit of an eerie silence among them, Willow decided to break it by saying.

"You know, this new route is really going well! We haven't run into any trouble at all!"

"Yeah! Almost... too well…" Poppy muttered to herself, Willow looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You know in horror movies, where the main characters are in a creepy place?" poppy asked, and Willow nodded.

"Well, that's exactly what one of them says right before a guy in a mask comes running out…" Willow turned around and saw that Poppy was gone. She glanced around then out of nowhere Poppy screams from behind her.

" **WITH A CHAINSAW!"** she had frightened the poor Pidgeon so might she jumped and yelped. But then she heard Poppy laughing from behind her. She spins around and gives her a dirty glare

"That wasn't funny Poppy!" Willow snapped.

"then why am I laughing?!" Poppy chuckled. Stella glared at them with annoyance and a bit of anger. Knowing full well, what was going to happen.

"Poppy, that wasn't nice at all!" Willow growled back

"Oh, lighten up! It's Halloween!"

"True, but that doesn't mean you can just go screaming in people's ears!"

"Actually, I screamed behind you."

"Same difference!"

"Alright you two STOP ARGUING!" Stella finally shouted at the pair shutting them up instantly. And looked at Stella nervously. Stella looked at them very annoyed, and Luca was watching everyone and looking scared… Stella glares at poppy a bit.

"Look Poppy! Yes it's Halloween, but Willow's right. You don't go screaming in people's faces like that. So I suggest, you apologize to Willow for that!" Stella Lectured, Poppy gulped turned to Willow and apologized. Then Stella turned to Willow.

"And Willow, I get you're a bit jumpy. But, don't get yourself involved in stupid arguments, like that! They're very disruptive, and wasteful! And you of all people should know that!" Willow looked down in a bit of shame.

"You're right… Sorry Stella…" she whispered. Stella nodded and started walking again with everyone following. Everyone walked in silence… the eerie sensation returning and filling everyone with a bit of uneasiness. But they chose to press on, what were they to fear? They were the only ones here. Or were they….?

A dark round figure wearing a top hat was hiding in the thick brush of the jungle and watches the flock through a telescope, and a sinister smirk appears on his face. He puts the telescope down and mutters to himself.

" _ **Well, would you look at that! Some travelers aww, and there going on a little Trick or treating. How precious… and not anyone at that, but could those children be the very birds who restored golden island and sent away the golden egg? Yes! They'll be perfect for my little tests! But wait! Hmm… I thought there were five of them, but I only saw four… well, no matter. This should be fun nonetheless, fun for me anyway!"**_ he pulls out a strange whistle and gently blows into it. A few seconds later a skunky scurries up to him. The figure turned to it as he put the whistle away.

" _ **Good evening Skunky. You see, I have a favor to ask of you."**_ He points his telescope in the direction of the Stella flock.

" _ **You wouldn't mind escorting those children to my place of residence for me would you?"**_ he asked. The skunky nods and quickly scurried towards the Stella and her friends and it leapt into the bushes and slowly creeped along, waiting for the perfect moment to jump out. After the Skunky hid in the bushes the dark figure disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Meanwhile, Luca was walking ahead of everyone else, and was right next to the bushes the Skunky was hiding in. Luca looked at the girl's and called to them.

"Come on!"

"Hold on we're coming!" Stella called back. Bored, Luca decided to look in his candy sack again. Since the bag was as big as him, Luca set it on the ground for easier access. And that's when the Skunky leapt out of the bush, snatched Luca's candy sack, and books it! Luca, Stella, Willow, and Poppy look shocked and surprised. However, Luca quickly gets an angry look on his face and shouts

"HEY! THAT'S MY CANDY!" then gives chase after the critter. The girls exchange glances at each other but quickly start chasing after Luca and the Skunky. For a small Skunky dragging along a bag bigger than itself, half filled with candy, It was running surprisingly fast. But despite that Luca wasn't letting it get away, and kept running with determination. While Stella, Poppy, and Willow were chasing after Luca further behind. The Skunky led them off the path they were on and into a more deeper part of the forest. Eventually the Skunky dropped the candy on the ground and ran off. Luca quickly ran to his bag and picked it up, gathering the contents of it that had spilled, up off the ground just as the older birds caught up to him.

"Luca! Don't run off like that!" Stella scolded. "we almost lost you!" by then he got all the spilled treats back into his bag and looked up at Stella.

"Sorry Stella… but that mean Skunky tried to take my candy bag! And I wasn't gonna let him get away!" Stella sighed and shook her head softly at Luca, smiling gently.

"Oh, Luca… what am I going to do with you?" she asked then looked up confidently.

"Okay! Let's get back to trick or-" then she and everyone else all realized… they wandered so far off the path the didn't know where they even were! The darkness of the night didn't help much either…

"oh no… please don't tell me we're lost" Stella muttered frustrated.

"okay. We won't tell you anything about us being lost." Poppy began, but then started tensing up "In the… dark spooky forest… at night… on Halloween…" then she heard a crunch behind her which caused her to scream out in terror and hug Stella and Willow tightly almost suffocating them.

"AUGHHH! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" she shouted almost crying. Stella and Willow on the other hand were trying to make her let go of them.

"*Gag* Poppy! *Wheeze* calm down…" Stella choked out as her face began to turn purple.

"Can't… *cough* breath…" Willow whispered as the air escaped her lungs. Poppy eventually realized and saw Stella and Willow's faces, and let them go quickly.

"Sorry, guys…" she apologized, as the pair caught their breath, "I just thought heard a crunch sound behind me and…" as she turned around she realized the crunch sound had come from Luca who had bit into a pretzel, (which was one of the goodies he had gotten). The young hatchling looked at her confused as he took another bite.

"What?" he asked. "I was hungry" Poppy chuckled nervously as she felt Stella and Willow death glaring at her back. The latter, deciding to be the more open minded one, calmed down and smiled weakly at her friends.

"Okay, so we're lost in the forest…" she began "but hey, things can't possibly get any-" next thing she knew, everyone was three inches away from her and shouting,

"DON'T SAY IT!" but, then a flash of lighting was seen with loud thunder and it was followed by a strong downpour. Luca quickly covered the candy bag and himself with Willow's cape to keep dry while the others were standing in the rain, getting soaked, with annoyed looks on their faces. Willow sighed as she watched water dribble off the rim of her hat.

"Apparently they can…" she muttered frustrated. Stella groaned a bit, quickly shook her head and started running.

"Come on! We've got to find shelter!" She shouted, her friends nodded and started running too. The thunder was booming in their ears and lightning flashes were seen through gaps in the tree canopy's. Raindrops continued to assault the young birds as they ran to find cover.

"Wow! This rain just came out of nowhere!" Stella panted as they ran. "There wasn't a cloud in the sky when we were trick or treating. So either the weather cycle is out of whack or Willow really did jinx us!"

"If I did, I'm sorry!" Willow shouted over the pouring rain and thunder. As they were running a golden light appeared in front of them, almost blinding them and forcing them to skid to a stop. They causiosly looked up and saw the light slowly approach them… as it got closer it was revealed to be a lantern held by a pig. He had a white brush Mustache and he was dressed like a Butler, white buttoned shirt, black dress jacket, and he was even wearing a powder wig! He had a concerned look on his face, But something about this pig seemed a bit…off to Stella and the others… it wasn't a spooky feeling or deranged feeling like with the shaman pig… but, it seemed odd for a pig to be dressed like that. And what was he doing out in the middle of the forest? But Stella shook it off, thinking it was probably just another one of Gale's minion pigs who decided to sneak out and go trick or treating, but got lost along the…

"I knew I saw some commotion out here, Goodness me! What in blazes are you four doing out here in this storm!?" he asked in a older, very sophisticated and concerned voice. Stella was shocked! That didn't sound like a minion pig's voice… Stella was about to say something when Luca beat her.

"We were trick or treating when a mean Skunky stole my candy, we chased it, ended up here, got lost, and it started raining." Luca explained innocently. Stella cursed his naivety in her mind, mainly because they had no idea who this pig was and Luca just told him they were lost. The elder pig looked them over.

"Well, you'll all get sick if you stay out here! Please, come with me." He turned around and began walking in the direction he had come in. Luca went to follow him but Stella grabbed his tail and pulled him back, still cautious of the strange pig. When he noticed they weren't following, he looked over his shoulder and called over to them.

"No need to be afraid. Please, I live not too far from here. It's a perfect place for all of you to dry off and wait for the rain to pass." Stella raised an eyebrow at his offer.

"I don't know… who are you even?" she asked suspiciously.

"My name is Stewart Todsnout, but you may call me Mr. Todsnout." He looks up in the air and notices the wind and rain getting stronger "However, I do insist you all come with me. The storm is getting a bit stronger." Stella looked at her friends uncertain about him.

"What do you guys think?"

"Well, he seems really nice." Willow whispered "and he's right, the wind and rain are picking up. So, we really have no choice right now…" Poppy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's better than standing out here and catching pneumonia." Poppy shrugged. But little did anyone notice, Mr. Todsnout flinched a bit when heard Poppy say that. Stella sighed in defeat knowing they were right…

"Alright…" she turned to Mr. Todsnout, "Lead the way sir!" the elderly pig nodded.

"With pleasure, right this way children!" and began guiding them into another part of the forest. Stella still remained a bit unnerved… she had a nagging feeling in the back of her head.

' _Something bad is going to happen'_ She thought to herself worriedly ' _I just_ _know it!'_


	2. False welcoming

In about two minutes, Mr. Todsnout had guided Stella, Poppy, Willow, and Luca to there destination. And when the birds saw it their jaws drop!

It was a large wooden three story house, it had big elegant Windows, dark velvet curtains inside could be seen, purple shingles, a long fancy stone porch with stairs leading up to two beautiful doors with carvings in them. Mr. Todsnout walks up on to the porch, looks over his shoulder and chuckles when he sees the flock's shocked and awed looks.

"Quite impressive, wouldn't you say?" he asked. Everyone nodded silently still in awe as they stepped onto the porch. The pig pulled a gold key out of his pocket and unlocked the front doors. He opened one side and held it open and gestured the flock to come in. They walked In with Stella going last, she looked suspiciously at the pig as she entered. once she was in Mr. Todsnout entered himself and closed the door.

The foyer was huge and magnificent! It had a tan marble floor with a velvet rug on it, the walls had Golden wallpaper with a Victorian floral design. to the left were huge curving stairs leading up to the second floor, And on the wall to the left was a bronze framed mirror with a decorative brown entryway dresser under it. there was a pair of oak wooden doors to the right, and a painting of a bowl of fruit. the ceiling was peach colored and had a beautiful candle chandelier was hanging from it, and in the center of the room was a Brown table with four neatly folded white towels on it. Mr. Todsnout turns to the birds and gestures towards the table.

"I was just doing laundry before I came and got you, but you can use those towels to dry yourselves off." He said politely. Luca, Willow, Poppy and even Stella went rushing up to the table and each grabbed a towel. Luca wrapped himself in his towel like a cocoon

"It's so fluffy!" he squealed happily as he snuggled into it. Willow was wiping her face with it.

"Yeah! These towels are some of the most softest things I've ever felt!" she slightly lifted up her hat, slipped the towel over the top of her head under her hat, then set her hat on the table so she could dry off the rest off her hair. Poppy had her towel wrapped around herself (not like Luca was) and sighed in relation.

"Ahhh… These towels are the best! Mr. Todsnout, you have GOT to tell us where you bought these!" the elderly pig chuckled at Poppy's compliment. While Stella on the other hand was standing by the table, just holding her still folded towel and looking it suspiciously…

 _'Hmmmm… he said he was doing laundry before he came and got us…'_ Stella pondered _'But, if he was in here how did he notice us all the way in the forest outside in all the rain, thunder, and lightning? And, not only that but… if he really was doing laundry, wouldn't there be a basket of towels and clothes sitting around here? Just the fact he happened to have four towels just sitting here, folded neatly, and waiting seems a lot like he was…'_ she narrowed her eyes. _'Expecting us…'_

"Is everything alright miss?" a voice asked interrupting Stella's thoughts. She looked over her shoulder and internally panicked when she saw that Mr. Todsnout was standing right behind her. Stella giggled nervously and put on a fake smile.

"Oh yes, I'm fine sir. I'm just so amazed at how soft this towel is!" She lied as she rubbed her cheek against the fabric to demonstrate. Mr. Todsnout nodded and walked over to Willow's hat that was sitting on the table and went to pick it but turned to Willow first.

"Would you like me to hang up your hat for you, madam?" he asked her politely Willow quickly shook her head.

"No! No, thank you sir…. I would feel better wearing my hat…" She explained as she took her hat back, and quickly switched her towel out with it. Mr. Todsnout raised an eyebrow at her when Poppy slipped over to him.

"you see sir, Willow here is… pretty shy, and she feels safer wearing her hat because she can hide in it. Which by the way, is super cute!" She whispered, Mr. Todsnout nodded and walked away. Then poppy went over to Willow.

"Hey Will, If you don't mind me asking… why did you take your hat off and on really weird like that?" she asked in a whisper.

"Well, I didn't want him to see my head feathers…" She whispered back " You know I get embarrassed when people I just met see that mess!" Poppy just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, didn't you _willingly_ take of your hat for an acquaintance at the time back on-"

"That was different! She needed encouragement, and I didn't know how else to do it!"

"Okay, whatever you say buddy." Poppy sighed then took of her towel looked down at herself then groaned in annoyance. Her fake gunshots were almost completely washed off from the rain!

"Aw man! It took me forever to do those!" she wined. Willow saw Poppy's faded gunshots and quickly rushed to the mirror to see if the same thing happened to her fake blood on her face. A groan of disappointed was heard soon after.

"Well… so much for trying to be gruesome and bold this year…" Willow sighed glumly as she walked back to poppy after seeing the fake blood on her face was also nearly gone. Luca gave his towel to Mr. Todsnout after he was all dry and looked at them.

"Well, my costume is just fine!" he stated naively.

"Well, probably because yours is just some ears, a tail, and a fake nose…" Poppy huffed lounder than intended, in which Willow nudged her in annoyance. Poppy then realized what she had said and quickly apologized.

"Uh, well… not that It's a bad costume! It's really neat! It's just that… well… there's only a few pieces to it and uhh… there's not much to get wet and…" Poppy stuttered until Stella shushed her.

"Poppy…I know you're trying but, please… just stop…" she sighed. Luca look down at the floor a bit sad. Mr. Todsnout saw his sad face and decided to say something to cheer him up.

"Well, regardless of how many pieces your costume is, you make a terrific puppy!" he complemented. Luca slowly glanced at him and said very plainly

"I'm a wolf." Then walked away from him.

"Errr… I mean wolf!" the pig called after him but sighed knowing it was a terrible save. He regained his posture and set the used towels on the table.

"anyway, I have a fireplace going in the living room. It's a perfect to warm up and I'll serve you some refreshments." Mr. Todsnout announced to the four. Willow and Luca smiled happily at the thought of sitting in front of a warm fire. While Stella and Poppy on the other hand were a bit uncertain by this offer.

"Really? That's a bit generous…" Stella said with an eyebrow raised.

"Really, I insist! Please, right this way!" he walked over to the closed doors and opened them wide, the birds once again looked in awe and Stella even said,

"woah…"

Mr. Todsnout guided them down a long hallway. On the walls were large painted portraits of, forests, flowers, mountains, critters, beaches, and even of birds and pigs. Stella and the others looked at them in awe.

"Wow! These are beautiful!" Willow complimented as she looked at them.

"Well, they were painted by some of the most talented artists in England and France!" Mr. Todsnout explained

"But, Willow is the best artist in the whole world!" Luca chirped and looked up at the older bird who blushed.

"Aw, Luca you're so sweet." She smiled sweetly, while Mr. Todsnout looked back at her with an intrigued look on his face.

"Ah, so you're an artist yourself my dear?" he asked.

"Why yes! I… do really enjoy painting mostly, I also like to sketch, and every so often I sculpt." Willow explained.

"Hmmm… do you have a favorite artist at all? An inspiration perhaps?"

"Well… there are a few favorites… like," as Willow was talking to Mr. Todsnout, Stella walked over to Poppy and began whispering to her.

"hey, poppy… what do you think about this place?" she asked,

"Well, it seems pretty fancy and this Mr. Todsnout guy is alright… but I don't know, I just have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Okay, so it's not just me. Because, it seems pretty odd that this large fancy house was sitting in the a middle of a jungle and no one ever noticed it… and not to mention Mr. Todsnout seems a bit _too_ hospitable…I mean he's just letting a bunch of random strangers in his house"

"Yeah, something did seem kinda weird about that… but then again do seem to be acting a bit paranoid about this."

"what!? No I'm not! It's just that something just rubs me the wrong way about this."

"Well, believe me! I'm a really creeped out about this too! But hey, remember where I was all paranoid and weirded out by Misty and-"

"Poppy, I know you're trying to make a point but, do NOT bring Misty into this! You should know better!" Stella growled in annoyance. "Besides, I'm picking up more sinister and creepier vibes here. It's not mysterious yet pained like Misty, or deranged and freaky like the shaman pig." She shivered a bit.

"I just don't like it… it doesn't seem natural… and not in a good way!"

"Yeah, I guess your right…" Poppy sighed. They eventually reached a pair of oak doors, with a yellow knob and a keyhole below it. On the doors were some carvings of a forest of pine trees, oaks and deer.

"*sigh* Ever since he bought the house he's had pictures carved in all the doors. It's a nice detail and I know it's technically his property but, he enjoys interior designing far too much…" Mr. Todsnout muttered under his breath. Luca over heard this and looked at him curiously.

"He bought the house? Who's he?" he asked.

"Hmm? What was that my boy? I didn't quite hear you." Mr. Todsnout said politely

"You said 'he' bought it. Isn't this your house Mr. Todsnout?" Luca asked innocently as they approached the locked doors of the room. Mr. Todsnout pulled out a key ring, held a specific key, and put it in the key hole.

"No, this isn't my house. I live here, but I'm just a humble Butler. This entire building is in the ownership of my master." He explained as he unlocked the door.

"Master?" Stella asked surprised. She had assumed he was the owner of the house, but to be fair he never said he owned the house, he only said he lived in it. Mr. Todsnout had opened the door and held it open once again gestured the birds to walk in first, then closed the door behind him. The living room had bronze wall paper, a green carpet, by the back wall there was a few tall bookshelves with books in them (obviously), a few windows all closed and locked, with red curtains, two loveseats with pillows, some potted plants, shelves with valuable knickknacks on them (antique dolls, small sculptures, even a few fine China) in the center was a low table with floor pillows around it and had a single lit candle in a candle holder in it. And a stone fireplace with a roaring fire.

"Why yes! Mr. Daniel Sparking! Are there any specific drinks you would all like?" Mr. Todsnout asked

"Oh! Uhhh… just water thank you." Stella requested, she looked to her friends who also agreed on just water. Mr. Todsnout nodded, and gestured towards the table and pillows around it.

"Here, you all can sit over by the table over there, While I go get it." He turned and began to leave but turned around,

"Just, please try not to touch anything." He said before leaving. The birds exchanged glances with each other before deciding to just go over to the table. They each sat down on a pillow and looked around the room when they saw something they didn't notice before…

Hanging over the mantle of the fireplace was a golden framed painting of green and grey bird. He looked to be in his early thirties and was quite handsome. He had dark green head feathers that wear combed down and went down to his shoulders, he had a grey chest feathers, brown eyes, and an orange beak. He was wearing a maroon bowtie and was wearing a thin black top hat with a dark purple ribbon around it. He was sitting in a large elegant scarlet cushioned oak wood chair. He was reading a book of some sort in it. The birds looked at the painting in awe. By then Mr. Todsnout came walking back in with a tray of a pitcher of water and some glasses, he set it on the table.

"Wow! Ain't that a good looking guy!" Poppy complimented

"yes, master Daniel is a quite attractive bird," Mr. Todsnout began as he poured the pitcher of water into the guests glasses. He even poured himself a glass and took a drink and continued.

"But he is much more than dashing appearances. He's actually a one of if not the most successful business man known to England and France! He is very wealthy indeed." Stella picked up her glass and even though Mr. Todsnout drank some, she peered closely at the water inside and even sniffed it . When she saw nothing wrong with it She took a small sip and glanced at the painting again.

"You don't say… He must be rich if he can afford all this nice looking stuff." She stated as she put her glass down then looked at Mr. Todsnout "Where is he anyway? Is he out or something?" Stella asked the butler.

"No… actually he's upstairs at this moment." After he said that Stella's eyes grew wide and shouted

"WHAT!?" While Poppy and Willow started coughing immensely and put down their glasses Stella and Luca looked at them concerned.

"Are you okay?!" Luca asked frantically.

"Yeah…*cough* just went down *cough* the wrong tube…" Willow explained between coughs.

"Same *cough* *cough* here…" Poppy nodded. After they stopped coughing they looked at Mr. Todsnout with nervous looks on their faces.

"Does Mr. Sparking e-even -k-know we're h-h-here?" Willow stuttered out nervously. Mr. Todsnout was about to answer but stopped and thought for a bit. His eyes glazing over the floor, after a few seconds he looks up at her and says,

"No, He doesn't." with that answer the young birds exchange nervous and a bit scared looks.

"So, let me get this straight…." Stella began "you let us, a bunch of strangers, in your Master's house without telling him, let us use some of _his_ towels, and just causally told us about him?"

"Well, first off there's nothing wrong with showing a bit a chivalry in this day and age. It's raining out and you we're all bound to get ill. And second off, Master Daniel won't mind your presence. Infact he _loves_ having guests!" he explained. Everyone looked surprised at this.

"Really?" Poppy asked

"That's a relief!" Willow sighed.

"Yes! He really has a joy of entertaining them, and himself. He's quite a charmer!" Mr. Todsnout explained without missing a beat.

"Entertain?" Stella questioned "you mean he like, puts on a show and sings or something?"

"No, not quite that… It's more of a game he plays with them."

"a game?!" Luca squealed excitedly "what kinda game? Like, go fish? Tag? Hide and seek?"

"No no… nothing like that lad. It's more of a…. Hmm…" Mr. Todsnout pondered at how he should describe it, then thought of one " an adventure game."

"Really?" Stella asked now intrigued. "could you elaborate?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm not really allowed to talk about it with guests… that's Master Daniel's job…" but then he lowered his voice down to a whisper.

"However, I can warn you… that Master Daniel can get a bit… intense and carried away with his entertainment and game."

"Intense and carried away?" Poppy scoffed. "C'mon! How can someone possibly get 'intense' or 'carried away' with entertainment?"

"Spoken by the bird who relentlessly pranks other birds and is up till 3am playing her drums on full blast, therefore not allowing her neighbors to sleep!" Stella stated with irritation.

"Not to mention she also tricked me and Dahlia into thinking she beat a monster all by herself just to look cool, only turning out to be the scared one in the end!" Willow added.

"and she got really mad at Mister Smokey monster after he called her a 'Yellow blob' and tried to beat him up, and got stuck to a tree by some goo he shot out of his hand!" Luca finished. And he got a very confused and a bit concerned look from Mr. Todsnout.

"I'm sorry, what was that last one?" he asked.

"N-nothing!" Stella quickly answered and pushed Luca back a bit.

"But the point is Poppy here, is a bit of a show off… and tends to exaggerate sometimes."

"HEY!"

"well, it's true! I can't count **how** many times I've had to step in and sort things out because you were being dramatic or getting carried away!"

"ah, so I'm guessing you're the responsible one." Mr. Todsnout pointed out. Stella actually blushed a bit when hearing that.

"Well… I am the leader, so yeah… I am required to be responsible and deal with things like, sorting out fights my friends get into, coaching for training, stuff like that. My choices always seem to work out in the end." She beamed, but her friends gave her unamused looks. Poppy cleared her throat and pointed out,

"Uhhh… didn't you have the _brilliant_ idea to make us all go night swimming, only for you to get us all lost and-"

"I thought we all agreed to never speak of that again!" Stella growled cutting her off. Mr. Todsnout chuckled a bit.

"well, don't all of you have quite the stories. I'm sure Master Daniel will be quite interested! Oh and speaking of him! if you would excuse me, I must go see my master!" Mr. Todsnout said as he got up "all of you stay here." He began to exit the room but stopped when Stella called "wait!" he turned to look at her and she asked.

"Are you going to introduce us to him?" Mr. Todsnout sighed and looked at her warmly

"Don't worry you'll meet him soon enough." He said gently, then he turned around and walked to the door. Stella looked to her friends and began whispering to them.

"so, what do you guys think about… all this?" she asked

"Well, we're about five minutes in and nothing bad has happened… and the butler seems pretty cool." Poppy whispered.

"Yeah, this place seems alright…" Willow nodded, then cocked her head to the side. "Why do you ask?" Stella sighed at the question.

"Well, ever since we came here I've been getting a strange feeling like something bad is going to happen… but maybe I'm just over analyzing this whole thing and-"

They were in interrupted when they heard a metallic click. Everyone froze and looked at each other with fearful expressions as they knew what that sound was and what had happened…

Mr. Todsnout had locked the door…

Outside the room the butler removed the key from the keyhole, put the key ring in his pocket and walked down the hallway and greeted a mysterious figure.

" _so, I take you've done what I asked of you Stewart?"_ the figure asked as the elder pig nodded.

"Yes Daniel, I have them all ready for you. And I even found out some information about the older ones that you may find interesting Mr. Todsnout proceeded to give him a brief rundown about Stella, Poppy, and Willow.

" _One's the leader who takes responsibility , the other a showoff and Prankster, and last one is timid…"_ he chuckled a bit " _Good. Mr. Todsnout, dismissed. I'll take it from here."_

"Yes sir." He nodded and began to leave but turned to look at the figure.

"But, do be a bit easy on them. They do seem very nice."

" _Oh, don't worry…they are guests of honor. And I'll try not to get carried away but… no promises."_

Meanwhile back in the living room…

"Did he just…" Willow began to ask trying to process what just happened. Stella walked up to the door jiggled the handle and the doors wouldn't open. She gritted her teeth and stormed over to her freinds

"THAT OLD HOG JUST LOCKED US IN HERE!" she yelled furiously. Everyone looked at each other in a panic.

"Okay! Okay! Umm…. Maybe there's a reasonable explanation for that!" Willow began, "Maybe, he doesn't want Mr. Sparking to get mad at our unexpected visit?"

 _'That's Willow for you…_ ' Stella thought to herself _'Still always trying to see the best in people'_

"Really Will!? That's not the case and you know it!" Poppy snapped. While she and Willow were arguing Stella glanced up at the painting and gasped in horror. It had changed! Daniel Sparking wasn't reading the book anymore. Infact it was closed and Daniel was looking down at them. His eyes had changed from brown to glowing red, and he had a sinister grin on his face. Stella gulped and stepped back a bit in fear. Her eyes were glued on the portrait. The others noticed Stella's expression and looked to where she was looking and made some quick screams totally freaked out!

"Okay! He did NOT look like that five minutes ago!" Poppy blurted out. "What happened!?"

"Uhh… uhh…" Stella looked nervously up at the painted bird his eyes ripping a hole into her soul… Stella took a few deep breaths and looked away from it and back at her friends. Luca quickly ran up to her and hugged her.

"Stella I'm scared…" he whimpered.

"now, don't worry Luca…" Stella assured him "we've delt with worse! I'm sure we'll be fine." Just as she said that a gust of wind blew around them and blew out all the candles except for the one sitting on the table. Everyone stood still in silence.

"Um… whe-where d-did that br-breeze come from?" Willow whispered breaking the silence. "n-none of the w-windows were o-open…"

"Alright! I've seen enough!" Poppy declared as she sprinted to the locked door and began banging on them frantically.

"LET ME OUTTA HERE!" She shouted. Stella, Willow, and Luca rushed over to her and began to do the same thing. Unbeknownst to them a dark figure that looked something like a bird wearing a hat with blank glowing white eyes began rising from the floor behind them.

"Okay! That's it!" Stella growled as she began to charge up her pink flash and Willow charged up her vortex spin.

"we are busting that door down!" She shouted as sshe and Willow launched themselves at the door. They were only inches away from it when a orange beam hit all four of them freezing them in there places as if something was holding them still.

" _ **I wouldn't do that if I were you…"**_ a voice warned. " _ **Those doors are of prime quality, and I would hate for them to be damaged!"**_ then after the voice silenced Stella and Willow fell face first to the floor. Stella got up and adjusted her wig and crown, while Willow just gently looked up with a scared expression on her face.

"Who-who said that?" Willow asked nervously.

" _ **I did… I believe the question you should be asking is…**_ " Everyone turned around and saw the shadow figure standing there. " _ **Who's there?**_ " Poppy screamed at the sight and pathetically hid behind Stella who gave annoyed groan.

"Gee, thanks for the backup Poppy!" she muttered sarcastically. Then looked back at the shadow.

"Alright…Who's there!?" Stella asked the shadow. The shadow walked over to the table, picked up the candle, and held it up to their face… It was Daniel sparking, the bird in the picture. He looked at the small group like a lion staring down some gazelle, and a smirk appeared on his face. He whispered

" _Boo.."_ then gently blew out the candle leaving them in complete darkness…

 **And they were never to be seen again… The end.**

 **I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I'm pretty sure you wouldn't forgive me if I tried to pull off that ending. Sorry, this took so much longer than I thought! As you can see I added a few references from my other story "Angry birds Stella: The Ruby Ring" however I didn't add too many because I didn't want to spoil things for the Ruby ring. Anyway, I'm already at work on the third chapter and I'll see you all later! Ciao!**


End file.
